1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen use faucet structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional kitchen use faucet structure in accordance with the prior art comprises a fixed base secured on the sink of the kitchen, a faucet pivotally mounted on the fixed base, a cold water tube and a hot water tube each having a distal end extending through the fixed base and secured to a water introducing hole defined in the faucet to supply water into the faucet when the faucet is pivoted on the fixed base. However, the faucet cannot be conveniently pivoted on the fixed base due to interference of the cold water tube and the hot water tube so that when the faucet is pivoted to a determined angle, it will be pulled backward to an extent by the restoring action of the cold water tube and the hot water tube, thereby limiting the mobility of the faucet.